In recent technology related to downhole drilling and completion, fracturing has become more prevalent. Fractures are created mostly from pressure, however sometimes there will be proppant in the slurry used to pressurize the well and that proppant flows into the fractures once open to maintain the fractures in an open condition. Conventionally, hydraulic-set or swelling packers have been used to divert such proppant, however these can be complicated and subject to failure. Since causing and maintaining fractures to be preferentially in zones of interest is desirable, the art is always receptive to new concepts related thereto.